Authenticity of documents can be performed by many techniques. What is lacking in the art is the protection of labels using matching and mismatching illumination sources for absorption in certain bands, spectrally matched (or mismatched) pigments to assume a distinctly different appearance based upon the illumination source used. Prior art patents by the Applicant related to secure printing matters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,483,576; 6,672,718; 6,813,011; 7,939,239; 8,841,063; 9,183,688 and 9,159,016, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.